


Only 147 million kilometers from the sun

by thebanananaked



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bedelia, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, King Hannibal, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Will Graham, Oppression, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Marking, Slow Build, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, but - Freeform, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebanananaked/pseuds/thebanananaked
Summary: Being kept chained to the wall of the basement by his abusive father, Will dreams of one day escaping society's (and his father's) bounds.Hannibal, meanwhile, is trapped inside an arranged marriage, by now having lost hope to ever find true happiness.Both of them might finally have a shot at their dreams, once a rare opportunity presents itself to the young Omegan.





	Only 147 million kilometers from the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my other fic right now, but somehow I just couldn't get this idea out of my head ^^  
> I'm probably going to post updates pretty irregularly, because I've got a lot on my plate right now, but I'll give it my best :)  
> I do hope you'll enjoy this fic in general ( even though I don't really think the first chapter in and of itself is enjoyable).

Lithuanian Winters are cold and cruel.  
Especially, if there are airflows coming from Serbia.  
Even more so though, if you're poor.  
Living on the streets during the frosty Winter months is deadly more often than not.

Regarding that food prices sky-rocket during the freezing winter months, new clothing is a luxury the Grahams can rarely afford.  
But even if they could, Jason Graham would sure as hell never pay an extra penny for his omegan son.  
It was already bad enough that he had to feed him through.  
Some days he regretted not having sold him off as a young child.  
He could've made a lotta money with that.  
But now it was too late for that.  
Still, it was also too soon to sell him to a proper Alpha yet.  
Not that Jason cared about his son's future mate being proper as long as he was rich enough to ensure that Jason could get settled down in a nice mansion.  
After all such would be an adequate price for a young, virginal and fertile Omega.

Which brought the head of the Graham family to his second problem.  
If he wanted to get rich, while disposing of his child, the boy would have to be untouched and unmarked.  
If it wasn't for this, he'd have fucked him years ago.  
Will was so perfectly sweet, innocent, just waiting to be ruined.  
Jason ached to tear him open, finally make him his.  
But he had to refrain from it.  
Else, it would've all been for nought. All that money, all that restraint. 

 

At the end of a dark alley, which is coated with surface water and fluid refuse, lies an abandoned house.  
Its official inhabitants are long past gone, raffed away by the plague, but it still – even if only barely - fulfils its purpose.  
No one would ever suspect that beneath the ground a cold, wet, dark cellar could hold Jason's greatest treasure.  
The boy is chained at the ankles.  
His escape cannot be risked. 

Entering the shadowy room, Jason can see his slender body cowering in the farthest corner from the stairway.  
It's warmer in here than out in the street, but still, the boy is shivering.  
When Jason takes another step into the basement, Will whimpers, pressing even closer to the walls.  
Slowly, Jason's eyes adjust to the dark.  
He can see the partially ripped fabric of cheap rugs hanging of the slim figure.  
Next, he notices the swelling on his son's face. The bruises covering the largest part of his features.  
There's dried blood at the left corner of his mouth as well as on the side of his head Jason repeatedly slammed against the wall.  
_It's his own damn fault._  
His injuries don't seem to be too severe though.

With a few hasty steps, Jason strides over to his son, gripping his chin tightly in his right hand, forcing him to look into his father's eyes.  
The Omega's eyes are wide.  
His father hums while sliding his thumb over the boy's chapped lips.  
He whimpers, trying to squirm away from the older man's touch.  
“Stay!”  
Jason knows that the Omega hates being addressed in such a fashion. Like a dog. He feels humiliated by it.  
Nonetheless, he stills, knowing what will happen if he doesn't comply.  
“Attaboy!”  
A mad grin spreads over the Alpha's features as he forces his thumb into the warm cavern of his only child's mouth. At least the only child he knows of.  
The boy panics, desperately trying to get his father off him by pressing against his chest, his teeth scraping across the delicate skin of his sire's finger.  
Hissing with pain, Jason buries a fist into the Omega's hair, pulling him off.  
A firm strike across Will's cheek follows immediately.  
"How dare you disobey me, bitch?"  
He's already descended into full rage mode.  
“Yeah, that's what you are, isn't it?  
Just a dumb little cunt in heat.  
Only good for being fucked and bred."  
He pulls Will up by his hair, forcing him to groan out in pain.  
“You know?!”  
Once he's on his feet, his father punches him into the abdomen with all his might.  
Will doubles over, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Jason pulls him up again, whispering into his ear this time.  
“Once I'm through with you, you won't even be good for that any more.”  
Will knows it's not his fault now.  
He can smell it on his father. All of it.  
The prostitute he fucked before coming "home" - if that's what you'd call the hell hole they live in -, his approaching rut – that part may be his fault – he doesn't know if he'll go into heat soon, won't know until it's already too late – and last of all the cheap rum that's being sold by some lousy rats close to the brothel.  
Will knows it's not his fault when his father's knee collides with his middle, his mouth tearing open in agony, but no sound leaves him.  
His father kicks him onto the floor, only to kneel down beside him and smash his head against the floor.  
But part of him isn't truly certain.  
Maybe his father is actually right.  
Maybe he really is nothing but "worthless scum just like his whore of a mother".  
Maybe he deserves this.

 

Lithuanian winters are cold and cruel, and it's always been winter for the young Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can also talk to me on tumblr :) ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/banananaked)


End file.
